Temper Tantrums!
by CoreyxLaneyForever
Summary: There was an accident with a machine that Kin made. Something happens to Corey that no one could, or would ever believe. The only thing I can tell you is, there will be temper tantrums! What do you think has happened? Read and find out!
1. Time Machine 2

** Hey Fan Fictioners! I'm back with another fan fiction! This time I thought I should change-up the way I write the fan fiction. I thought that I shouldnt write in the character's Pov. If you think that I should write this fan fiction, like I wrote my old one tell me. If you think that I should write it this way tell me. All you have to do is review and I will write it that way depending on the votes. Also I would like to thank Stinkfly3 and CreativeWriter96 for the help on deciding which one of my fan fictions that I should write. Also Stinkfly3 thanks for the ideas and the help. Ok now to the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Grojband!**

We can see that Grojband is in the Groj. Completely bored, and trying to find a new gig to play. But so far, they are having no luck.

"I am soooooooo bored!" Corey said to Grojband while trying to find something to do.

"Core, we all know that your bored. You don't have to say that every five minutes!" Laney said to Corey.

"I know, but I really am Bored!" Corey said to Laney.

"Hey I know something that we can do so you won't be bored anymore!" Kin said while being really excited.

"What would that be?" Corey asked.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Kin said as he pulled off a blanket on a machine.

"I call this my Time Machine 2!" Kin said.

"Wait, wait, wait. Did you say Time Machine 2? What happened to the first one?" Laney asked Kin.

"Well, the first one kinda blew up." Kin said while rubbing his arm.

"Ok then..." Laney said while stepping away from the machine.

"Does anyone want to try it?" Kin asked.

"Sure I'll try it. Its better than being bored." Corey said to Kin while hoping up and running to the machine.

"Cool, do you want to go into the Past or the Future?" Kin asked Corey while stepping up to the control pad on the Time Machine 2.

"I want to go into the past to when I was five years old!" Corey said to Kin while getting really excited.

"Why do you want to go back to when you were 5?" Kin asked Corey.

"There was just some things that I wanted to see again." Corey said to Kin.

"Okay then, but you can't touch or talk to anyone or anything. It could horribly mess up the future okay." Kin told Corey.

"Okay, Okay. I will not touch or talk to anyone or anything." Corey said to Kin.

"Okay then. Just step in the machine and I will send you back in time." Kin said to Corey while stepping into the machine.

"Okay, its back to the past for me then.'' Corey said as he stepped into the Time Machine 2.

Then as Kin pulled the switch to the machine. There was a blue spark, and there was smoke everywhere as the machine exploded.

"COREY!" The gang screamed as they ran to the machine.

But when they got to the machine. None of them could believe what they saw. What they saw was...

**To Be Continued...**

**So how do you guys like it so far? I need some reviews for this! I need to know if you guys like it or not. Also if I get a lot of reviews or PM's, I will write another chapter tonight! Doesnt that sound great! Well I hope you guys like it!**

**Thanks for coming out everyone! (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she closed her lap top.)**


	2. Ice Cream!

**Hey everyone, here is my next chapter. I hope that you like it so far! Also I just died some of my hair purple, and I'm in a really good mood. Also some people told me to write this fan fiction this way, and others told me to write it the old way. So I thought, why don't I do both? When I want the characters thoughts in my fan fiction. I will write them, now everyone will be happy! Ok everyone here is the next chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Grojband!**

But when they got to the machine. None of them could believe what they saw. What they saw was... a little kid. He seemed to be around the age of five.  
"What the What?" Laney said as she saw the little boy climb out of the machine.

**In the eyes of the Little Boy...**

I wake to see my friends staring at me. I don't know why there staring at me. I get blown up at least twice a week because of one of Kin's inventions.

"Kin your machine didn't work... and it also blew me up." The five-year old said.

"What are you guys looking at?" The little boy asked.

"Um... who are you?" Laney asked.

"I'm Corey, your best friend Lanes. Who else could I be?" Little Corey said.

"Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhaaaaaaatttttttttt!" Laney, Kin, and Kon said at the same time.

"What are you guys whating at?" Little Corey asked.

"Um.. here look into this." Laney said as she handed Little Corey a mirror.

"Um.. Ok I see a picture of me when I was five. What does that have to do with anything?" Little Corey asked while he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Um.. Core, that isn't a picture of you when you were five. That is what you look like now." Laney said to Little Corey.

"What are you talking about Lanes. I can't be five years old, I'm thirteen for crying out loud." Little Corey said as he started to panic.

"Come down Core. We'll fix this. RIGHT KIN!" Laney said to Kin, about ready to tear him limb from limb.

"Um.. Uh.. I don't know what happened. Maybe when the machine blew up, it turned Corey back into a five-year old. Instead of sending him back into his past of when he was a five-year old!" Kin said as he figured out the problem.

"Well whats the solution to this!" Laney said as she pointed to Little Corey.

"I wouldn't know Laney! Maybe I can try to build another Time Machine and try to turn Corey back. But its going to take some time to do so." Kin said as he started to make some calculations on a calculator.

"It will probably take a week or so to create another Time Machine." Kin said as he put his calculator back in his pocket.

"A WEEK! COME ON KIN, WE CAN'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THIS!" Laney said as she pointed to Little Corey.

"I'm sorry but that is the best I can do!" Kin said as he blocked Laney's attacks.

"Its ok Lanes, I don't mind being a little kid again. Well.. I can at least stand it for a week I mean." Little Corey said.

"Are you sure Core? Because I'm ready to rip Kin limb from limb right now!" Laney said with anger in her voice.

"Ya, I'm sure. Lets have Kin be alive for a little while longer." Little Corey said in a jokingly matter.

"I got my eyes on you!" Laney said to Kin.

"So what are we going to do until Corey is back to normal?" Laney asked the band.

"How about we go to the ice cream parlor!" Little Corey asked as he started to jump up and down.

"Eh, sure why not have some fun while Corey is a five-year old." Laney said while she gathered her stuff up to leave.

"YEAH!" Little Corey said as he was jumping up and down.

"Come on guys let's go." Laney said as she started for the Groj door.

"Lets go, let's go, let's go!" Little Corey said as he started bouncing off the walls. Literally!

"Calm down Core. Maybe you shouldn't have ice cream. You are pretty hyper as it is." Laney said as she tried to calm down Little Corey.

"NO, NO, NO! I want to go get ice cream!" Little Corey said as he started to have a Temper Tantrum, and an explosive one at that! Just then out of no where, Little Corey started to spark blue electricity!

"Whoa, Corey calm down! Please, will take you to go get ice cream if you just calm down!" Laney said to Little Corey.

"Ok." Little Corey said in a now calm voice as he started to walk over to Laney.

"Kin what was that blue electricity sparking from Corey when he started having that Temper Tantrum?!" Laney asked Kin in a whisper so Little Corey wouldn't be able to hear the two talking.

"I Don't Know. Maybe it was a side-effect from getting blown-up in the Time Machine." Kin said with a possible theory.

"I don't know either, but let's make sure that doesn't happen again, Ok?'' Laney said to Kin.

"Ya we better make sure and keep him happy." Kin said to Laney.  
"Come on guys let's go." Little Corey said as he started to get impatient.

"Were coming, we'll be there in a second!" Laney said to Corey as they started walking over to him.

"Yeah let's go!" Little Corey said as he started dragging Laney towards the Groj door.

**To Be Continued...**

**So how did you guys like it? I thought that it was pretty good, and pretty funny! Also I told you guys that there were going to be Temper Tantrums! Also there is more on the way! So stay reading and there will be more chapters on the way! **

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" (Little Corey said as he tried to close the Groj door but he couldn't because he was to small.)**

**"Here Corey let me close it." (Laney said as she closed the Groj door for Little Corey.)**


	3. Sooo Adorable!

**Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry I haven't written a new chapter in a while. I've been pretty busy lately, but I think that this chapter is going to be really funny! No wait, I'm for sure that this chapter is going to be funny! Ok now on to the fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband.**

"I'm tired. My legs hurt. I don't want to walk anymore!" Little Corey said as he got really annoying with complaints.

"Corey, we just left the Groj. How could you be tired already?" Laney asked Little Corey as she started to get ticked off.

"I have this little legs now. Also what do you expect from me! I'm five years old again for crying out loud!" Little Corey said while he started to get ticked off.

"Ok, ok. Just calm down. How about I just do this?" Laney said to Little Corey.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Little Corey asked Laney as she picked Little Corey up from off of the ground, and put him on her shoulders.

"Is that better now?" Laney asked Little Corey as she set him on her shoulders.

"Uh.. ya this is better. Thank you Lanwey." Little Corey said as he started to blush a little.

**Little Corey's Thoughts**

Uh... well this is awkward. Little Corey thought as he was sitting on Laney's shoulders. My best friend and my crush. Just picked me up from off the ground and put me on her shoulders. Also did I just say Lanwey? Please tell me that I didn't. Man this is sooooooo embarrassing! I have the thoughts of a 13-year-old teenager. That is stuck in the body of a five-year old! Can this day get any worse? Wait.. I shouldn't have thought that.

"Aaaahhh, that is so cute!" Laney said as she took out her phone.

"Hey Kon, can you take a picture of me and Corey." Laney asked Kon.

"Sure Laney. Give me two seconds." Kon asked as he started to get ready to take the picture.

"Wait. Did you ask him to..." Little Corey was trying to say before he got cut off by Kon.

"Say cheese." Kon said as he took the picture of Laney and Little Corey.

"That is an adorable picture!" Kon said as he gave Laney back her phone.

"Your right Kon. I love it thanks dude!" Laney said as she looked at the picture of her and Little Corey.

"Erase the picture! Erase the picture!" Little Corey said as he tried to grab Laney's phone.

"Why Corey? It's just a picture. Besides you look so adorable in it!" Laney said as she showed Little Corey the picture.

"I guess your right. But stop calling me adorable ok. Its kinda embarrassing." Little Corey said as he started to rub the back of his neck, and as he started to blush like crazy!

"Ok we won't call you adorable anymore." Laney said as she put her phone away.

"Thank you." Little Corey said as his face turned back to its normal color.

"Ya, we'll just call you cute instead." Kin said as him and Kon started to laugh.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" Little Corey said as he started to explode with anger and blue electricity. Except this time the blue electricity started to grow.

"Kin, Kon knock it off!" Laney yelled at Kin and Kon as the two brothers stop laughing, and stared at what was happening to Little Corey.

"Were Sorry, Corey just stop please stop. We'll do anything if you just stop ok!" KIn and Kon said as they tried to get Little Corey to calm down.

"Anything?" Little Corey asked as he started to calm down some.

"Yes anything!" The twins said at the same time to Little Corey.

"We'll this is one thing that I want." Little Corey said as he started to form a plan.

"What are you thinking Corey?" Kin and Kon asked Little Corey as they thought of all the things that he could be thinking of.

"I want a Super-Duper Deluxe Ice cream Sundae at the Ice cream Parlor!'' Little Corey said as he exploded with excitement.

"Ok Corey." Kin and Kon said as they got Little Corey to calm down.

"Lets get going then!" Laney said as she started walking to the ice cream parlor with Little Corey on her shoulders.

"Wait for us!" Kin and Kon yelled as they started to walk towards Laney and Little Corey.

"Man next time we start joking around with Little Corey just punch me in the arm ok." Kin told his brother Kon as they were sure that they didn't want Little Corey to explode with anger again.

"Deal, and will you do the same for me?" Kon asked Kin to clarify their arrangement with each other.  
"Deal." Kin said as he started to shake hands with one another.

"Hey, come on slow pokes! Lets get going already!" Little Corey said as he started yelling back to Kin and Kon.

"Were coming!" Kin and Kon yelled as they started running towards Laney and Little Corey.

**To the Ice Cream Parlor Transition!**

"We'll were here." Laney said as she started taking Little Corey off from her shoulders.

"Yeah! Were finally here!" Little Corey said as he got really excited and as he started running around in circles.

"Yep now come on Corey. Lets go get some ice cream before it all melts." Laney said in a jokingly matter to Little Corey.

"Ok but one thing before we go inside." Little Corey said to Laney.

"Ya, what is it Corey?" Laney asked Little Corey as she started to turn around to him.

"Thanks again Lanwey." Little Corey said as he started to hug Laney.

"Aaahhh thanks Core." Laney said as she passed Kon her phone to take another picture of them.

"Click." Kon said as he took the picture of the two and passed Laney back her phone.

"Thanks Kon." Laney said to Kon as she put her phone away.

**To Be Continued...**

**So did you guys like it? PM me or review to tell me your thoughts, because I because I thought that it was funny, cute, and adorable at the same time! **

**"Hey, I thought I said to not say that I was adorable anymore!" Little Corey said to CoreyxLaneyForever.**

**"I didn't call you adorable. I said that I thought this chapter was adorable" CoreyxLaneyForever said to Little Corey.**

**"Ohhhhh ok then." Little Corey said as he walked back to Laney.**

**"Phew that was a close one!" CoreyxLaneyForever said.**

**"What was that?" Little Corey asked CoreyxLaneyForever.**

**"Uh I was just saying...  
**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she closed her laptop to make sure Little Corey didnt have another Temper Tantrum. She want's to save another one of those for another chapter.**

**"That's what I thought you said." Little Corey said.**


	4. The Deal

**Hey guys I am really happy now. I'm getting a new computer and I just made cookies! (Sounded really girly for a tomboy!) I also got an idea for a new Grojband fan fiction. I'm going to call it "Were never getting together!" Kinda long title don't you think. But its going to be based on a true story. the story of a fourteen year old girl that's in love with her best friend, who is totally oblivious about her. (I know that already sounds like Grojband, but there in 8th grade and its based on well its a secret.) Ok now on to the fan fiction.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband. (I wish I did though...)  
At the Ice Cream Parlor**

"I want Mint Chip Ice Cream!" Little Corey said as he went to go get some ice cream.

"Me too, I love Mint Chip Ice Cream!" Laney said to Little Corey while going to get their favorite flavors of ice cream.

"What about you Kin and Kon, whats you favorite flavor of ice cream?'' Little Corey asked Kin and Kon. Who still owed him a Super-duper Deluxe Ice Cream Sundae.

"We just like plain vanilla." Kin and Kon said while they thought of how expensive Little Corey's ice cream is going to be.

"Boring." Little Corey said as he thought of how good Mint Chip Ice Cream tastes.

"The Super-duper Deluxe Ice Cream Sundae comes with your flavor of ice cream, whip cream, chocolate sauce, caramel sauce, hot fudge, chocolate sprinkles, Oreo pieces, and a lot of other things, including a cherry on top." Little Corey said as he smiled on his way to get his ice cream.

"Ok let's go get our ice cream." Laney said as she walked up to the cashier.  
**Getting Ice Cream Transition**

"How can an ice cream sundae cost FIFTY DOLLARS!" Kin and Kon said as they carried back Little Corey's giant sundae.

"Hey you're the ones that said anything!" Little Corey said as they walked to a table to eat their ice cream.

"OK your right." Kin said to Little Corey as they set down his giant ice cream sundae.

"Wow Corey, that ice cream sundae looks delicious! Do you think I could have a taste?" Laney asked Little Corey.

"Sure Laney. Here you can have the cherry too." Little Corey said as he gave Laney a spoon full of his Ice Cream Sundae.

"Yummy. Thanks Corey." Laney said to Little Corey as she petted him on the head.

"Your welcome Lanwey." Little Corey said as he watched Laney pass her phone to Kon.

"Click." Kon said as he took a picture of Laney eating ice cream and Little Corey smiling at her.

"Thanks Kon." Laney said as she took a quick look at the picture and then she put her phone away.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Garbageband. Where's your leader? Or was he to chicken to show his face." Little Carrie said as she came around the corner of a booth.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Grojband said as they saw Little Carrie standing in front of their booth.

"What happened to you?" Laney asked as she started to laugh at Little Carrie.

"Why don't you ask Kim what happened to me?!" Little Carrie said as the rest of her band showed up.

"Tell them Kim. Tell them what you did to me!" Little Carrie said as she pointed to Grojband.

"Um... Well, I kinda turned Carrie into a five-year old in a Time Machine explosion." Kim said as she started to rub her arm.

"Well this is total déjà vu!" Laney said as she started to stare at Kin with a glare.

"Why's that?" Little Carrie asked Kin because she still hasn't seen Little Corey from behind his ice cream.

"Because Kin turned me into a five-year old too." Little Corey said as he got out of his seat and stood up next to Little Carrie.

"Wow your right Lamey. This is total déjà vu." LIttle Carrie said as she started to laugh at Little Corey.

"DONT CALL HER LAMEY! AND STOP LAUGHING AT ME!" Little Corey said as he had an explosive Temper Tantrum. The blue electricity was obvious as you can see it blasting everything in sight.

"Whats the matter with him?!" Kim asked Kin because she knew that he knew the answer.

"Whenever he gets angry. He has a Temper Tantrum. For some reason though, blue electricity sparks from him when that happens. You guys got to calm him down!" Kin said as he took cover from the blue electricity coming from Little Corey's body.

"Um ok then. Hey Little Corey, well leave you guys alone for a week if you stop and calm down now!" Little Carrie said as she asked Little Corey for a deal.

"Hmm and we get whatever gigs we can find for a week and you guys can't try out for them!" Little Corey said as he started to calm down.

"What no way! We are not going to give you any gigs!" LIttle Carrie told Little Corey but then he started having another Temper Tantrum.

"Ok, ok deal." Little Carrie said as she stretched out her hand to Little Corey. Then Little Corey was completely calm.

"Deal." Little Corey said as he shook hands with Little Carrie, and he thought of how smart he was.

"Good bye Garbageb- I mean Grojband." Little Carrie said as she wanted to make sure that she could get out of the Ice Cream Parlor without getting electrocuted by Little Corey's Blue electricity.

"Nice going Corey!" Laney said as she fist pumped Little Corey.

"Thanks Lanes." Little Corey said as he fist pumped Laney back.

"At least we can finish our ice cream in peace without the Newmens spoiling it." Kin and Kon said as they ate their ice cream.

"I heard that!" Little Carrie said as she came back threw the door to say that but she got scared away by Little Corey glaring at her.

**To Be Continued...**

**Wow I really like this fan fiction now. I hope that you guys do too! Tell me your thoughts about this fan fiction. I really want to know if anybody actually likes it. Also since I don't have school tomorrow. I might write another chapter! But I might get really lazy and not do that. I guess well have to see and find out. Oh well.**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she closed her laptop.)**


	5. Nap Time!

Hey** guys I'm back with another chapter! Also I need to say something to all of you readers. I only do the Corney pairing in Grojband fan fictions! I don't mind CarriexLenny or Larry which ever it is, but I think Corey and Laney are a perfect match for each other! So I do not do CarriexCorey or LaneyxLenny. Sorry other characters together are fine though like KinxKim or something like that. But when it comes to Laney and Corey I only do CoreyxLaney. Ok now that I have that established, on to the fan fiction. (Please don't hate me because I only ship CoreyxLaney!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband!**

"We should probably be getting back to the Groj." Laney said as she walked out the door to the Ice Cream Parlor.

"Kin has a lot of work to do. Right Kin!" Laney said as she glared at Kin.

"Ya, when we get back I'll get right to that Laney!'' Kin said as sweat dripped off his face.

"You better, because if Corey stays like this. You will wish that you never made that machine!" Laney said as she pointed to Little Corey.

"I already do wish that I never made that machine." Kin whispered to himself.

"Come on Core. Lets get going." Laney said as she picked Little Corey from up off the ground again and put him on her shoulders.

**Little Corey's Thoughts**

Well here we go again. Corey thought as Laney picked him up. Today has been fun, embarrassing, and awesome all at the same time! I don't know if I should take today as a good day, or as a bad day. Corey thought to himself as Grojband started to walk home.

**To the Groj Transition**

"Ok now get to work!" Laney said as she walked into the Groj with Little Corey still on her shoulders

"I'm on it!" Kin said as he started to gather the parts for his machine.

''Ok so what do you want to do now Core." Laney said as she put Little Corey back down on the ground.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Little Corey said as he looked up to Laney and Kon. Man, I feel so tiny when I'm around them! Corey thought to himself. So this is how it feels to be the smallest person in the group. Now I know how Laney feels. Little Corey thought to himself as he looked up to Laney.

"Sure, what do you want to watch?" Laney said as she walked over to the dvd case Corey set up in the Groj a while ago.

"How about a Disney movie?" Little Corey asked he walked over to Laney.

"Sure, I haven't watched a Disney movie in forever." Laney said as she looked for which Disney movie they should watch.

"Why don't we watch a 101 Dalmatians?" (I do not own!) Little Corey said as he pulled out the case.

"Sure I love that one." Laney said as she put the movie in the dvd player. Then she went to go sit on the couch with Little Corey and Kon while Kin still worked on his new machine.

**After the Movie Transition**

Around the time the movie had ended Little Corey had fallen asleep while leaning on Laney.

"Now that was a good movie." Kon said as Laney agreed with him.

"I really love the part when..." Kon was trying to say before he got cut off by Laney telling him to be quiet.

"Core fell asleep during the movie." Laney said as she pointed to Little Corey fast asleep.

"I'm going to go put him to bed." Laney said as she carefully picked up Little Corey in her arms making sure not to wake him.

"Hey Kon before I do can you take a picture?" Laney said as she gave Kon her phone once again.

"Sure." Kon said as he took a picture of the two.

"Thanks Kon." Laney said as she put her phone away and started to climb up the stairs in Corey's house.

**Laney's Thoughts**

I wonder what he's dreaming about? Laney thought to herself as she entered Corey's room. He looks so peaceful when he dreaming. Laney thought as she gently put Little Corey in his bed and tucked him in. He's so cute. Wow I am having really mixed up feelings right now. 1. I have a crush on Corey 2. He's a five-year old right now. We'll he'll be back to normal in a couple of days. Laney thought to herself as she looked a Little Corey one last time while giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Night Core." Laney said as she left Little Corey to sleep while he had a giant smile on his face.

**Into Little Corey's Dream Transition**

**To Be Continued**

**Sorry guys, I'm going to leave Little Corey's dream for the next chapter. Besides, I'm probably going to write another chapter tomorrow. I just really wanted to write this chapter today. I just couldn't wait any longer! I thought that this chapter was soooooo cute! Wait I really need to learn not to say cute in this fan fiction! Little Corey might hear me, and I don't want him to wake up until my next chapter! The next chapter is going to be so adorable! Wait I shouldn't say adorable either. Mam I need some new words to say about my fan fiction! Oh well, I'll think of some new words to say sooner or later!**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" (CoreyxLaneyForever said in a whisper as she finished writing this chapter so Little Corey wouldn't wake up. I have to say finished the chapter now since my new computer isn't a laptop. Its still a really awesome computer though! Especially since it allows you guys to read my new chapters!)**


	6. Little Corey's Dream

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! I'm really excited about this chapter! Its going to be so totally awesome! (Yes, I finally found a word I can use!) Also I've been getting a lot of review, and I mean a lot of reviews saying that I should have Little Corey and Little Carrie to have a Play Date. I'll think about it. Also sorry that I haven't updated in like five-ever. I've been really busy lately, so lets get to the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

**Into Little Corey's Dream**

Corey was dreaming of him and Laney sitting on a field covered with flowers. Corey was staring at Laney, who was staring off into the middle of no where. She was lost in her own thoughts. Thinking about well things...

"Hey Lanes?" Corey asked Laney as she snapped back into reality.

"Ya Core?" Laney asked Corey as she looked into his blue eyes.

"What were you thinking about?" Corey asked wondering what in the whole wide world was Laney thinking about.

"Uh... Its kinda embarrassing." Laney said as she rubbed her arm and blushed a little from what she was thinking about.

"Will you tell me what it was about?" Corey asked as he tried to get Laney to give him a forward answer.

"Uh do I have to?" Laney asked as her blush became a deeper red then before.

"Well you don't HAVE to, but I would like it if you told me." Corey said as he looked into Laney's green eyes, not even noticing that she was blushing.

"Well.. I was thinking o-of... you." Laney said as she turned away from Corey not wanting him to look at her blushing anymore.

Corey decided then that he would start to scoot closer to Laney, just inching towards her very slowly. He was trying not to make any noise. Then when he was finally close enough to Laney, he decided to turn her around with a firm, yet gentle grip on her shoulders.

"W-what are you doing?" Laney stuttered as she went into a full body blush.

"Why were you thinking about me?" Corey asked in the most serious tone he could possibly use, while still not taking his eyes of Laney.

"Core I don't.." Laney was trying to say before she got cut off before Corey putting his index finger to her lips.

"We've been through so much. We've battle so many different monsters, booked gigs all over this town with no lyrics, mad my sister go dairy like a hundred times, and had to deal with my sister getting pay-back on us. Yet you cant tell me why you were thinking of me?" Corey said to Laney.

"Huh your right." Laney said to Corey as she once more looked into his eyes.

"I was thinking about you because I-I L-love y-you Corey.'' Laney said as she looked to the ground not wanting Corey to see her. She still thought that Corey didn't like her.

Corey's heart skipped a beat. Did Laney just say that she loved me? Aaaaahhhh stupid, stupid! Corey thought as he mentally face-palmed himself. How could he have been so oblivious! Ok I have to fix this like right now! Corey thought to himself as he snapped back into reality.

"Lanes I need to tell you something to, but I don't know how to put it into words, So ill just have to do this." Corey said to Laney as she put her head up slowly.

"Do wh.." Laney was trying to say before Corey cut her off. He was kissing her passionately, it was sweet and very blissful. Laney was a little shocked about this at first but soon she was kissing Corey back very passionately. After a few seconds they broke the kiss and they both had big smiles on there faces.

"So does this mean you like me back?" Laney said with a small blush still on her face.

"What do you think?" Corey said with a big smile on his face as he looked at Laney.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Laney said as she laid back down onto the grass. Then Corey decides to put his arm around Laney's neck. Soon Laney snuggles up to him as they both enjoyed each other's company. Finally Laney decides to put her head on Corey's chest, all she can hear is the sound of Corey's heart. At first it was slow and normal heart beat, but when she put her head on Corey's chest his heart started to race a million times a second. Laney looks up to see Corey with a small blush forming on his face, even though he was blushing he still kept a smile on his face. Hi smile was growing deeper and deeper the more the two were with each other.

"Hey Core?" Laney said as she lifted her head up from Corey's chest.

"Ya Lanes?" Corey said as he lifted himself up to Laney's position.

"Does this mean were a couple now?" Laney asked wanting to make sure about that.

"Only if you want us to be." Corey said as he smiled at Laney.

"Good." Laney said as she went up to Corey's forehead and kissed him.

"I love you Core." Laney said as she went back down to laying her head on Corey's chest.

"I love you too Lanes." Corey said as he smiled.

Around this time in the real world. Laney just kissed Corey on the fore head and whispered I love you to Corey. Corey's smile went from small to large as he kept on dreaming about him and Laney.

**Sorry it took me soooooo long to write this chapter guys! But since I have a four day weekend I'll probably be able to write another chapter or two in the next couple on days. So review or PM me to tell me what you think so far. Also Happy Valentine's Day! So until next time.**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she logged off of )**


	7. Never say those words!

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! So I won't keep you guys waiting any longer! On to the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband or 101 Dalmatians! (I so wish I did though!)**

**After Corey's Nap Transition!**

**About an hour and a half later**

'Yawn' Little Corey said as he woke up from a wonderful nap about him and Laney.

"Huh how did I get into my bed?" Little Corey said as he got out from under the cover's in his bed.

"Wait... when did I even fall asleep?" Little Corey said as he got off his bed.

"The last thing I remember is watching 101 Dalmatians and then nothing..." Little Corey said as he tried to remember what happened before he fell asleep.

"Huh oh well." Little Corey said as he walked down stairs to see Laney still watching movies on the couch, Kin still working on his Time Machine 3, and Kon raiding the fridge.

"Hey guys." Little Corey said as he got down to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey Core, did you have a nice nap?" Laney said as she smiled and turned around to see Little Corey.

"Ya I did, but can tell me how I got into my bed?" Little Corey said as he sat down on the couch next to Laney.

"Uh you don't remember do you? You were really knocked out." Laney said as she blushed a little.

"No I really don't remember. I guess I really was knocked out." Little Corey said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his tiny little hand.

"We'll, you knocked out on the couch, and I thought you would like to be in your bed instead of sleeping on the couch. So, I went upstairs and tucked you in to your bed." Laney said as her face lit up bright red as she thought of what she did.

"Y-you did what?" Little Corey stuttered as he looked at Laney with a really big dark red blush.

**Little Corey's Thoughts**

Are you kidding me?! Laney tucked me into bed! This is so embarrassing! Stupid, stupid! Why did I have to fall asleep on the couch! Man I can't believe myself right now! Now that I'm thinking about this, why did I start having that dream about me and Laney? I mean ya, I have dream's like that sometimes, but that only happens when something triggers it. Like the time me and Laney had to fake a date. That was so much fun. If only it was a real date, instead of a fake date. Huh a boy can dream can't he? But what triggered the dream today? Huh it was probably nothing right? Oh well, at least nothing else can go wrong today. Dang it I really need to learn not to think of those words or even say them! Little Corey thought to himself.

**Laney's Thoughts**

Wow I guess Corey really was knocked out. Phew, good he doesn't know that I kissed him and said I love you to him. I'll have to tell him someday, but not now. I'll have to wait for the right moment. I wish I could tell him now, but that would just be really, really awkward. Oh well at least nothing else can go wrong today. Oh no Man I really need to learn to not think of those words or even say them! Something always goes wrong after when someone says or thinks those words! Laney thought to herself.

"Sorry I just thought..." Laney said before she got cut off by Little Corey saying this.

"No, no it's ok. It's just kinda embarrassing ya know." Little Corey said as his blush started to disappear.

"Oh good because..." Laney was trying to say before she got cut off by Kin yelling.

"Dang it! Why can't I figure out what I did wrong to my last invention!" Kin yelled as he threw a hammer to the ground, but it ultimately came back and hit him in the face.

"Fail!" Little Corey and Laney said at the same time as the pointed and laughed at Kin.

"Jinx!" The two said at the exact same time as they couldn't stop laughing.

"Uh guys, I can't fix this machine without some help." Kin said as he looked at Laney with a scared look on his eyes.

"Sure what do you need help with Kin." Little Corey said as he got off the couch.

"Um you guys won't be able to help me." Kin said as he rubbed his arm.

"We'll than who do you need help from?" Little Corey said as he looked at Kin with confusion.

"Um I need help from the hhewans." Kin muttered as he knew what was going to happen.

"Can you repeat that?" Little Corey said as he tried to figure out what Kin said.

"I said I need help from the hhewans." Kin said again.

"A little louder please." Little Corey said as he started to get ticked.

"Huh I said I need help from the.. Newman's.'' Kin said as he got into the duck and cover position.

"You what?!" Laney screamed as she looked at Kin with fire in her eyes.

"I need help from Kim. She will know what to do, but the Newman's wont let her come over here unless they can come too. They think were going to end up doing something to her." Kin said as he looked at Laney with pure fear in his eyes.

"Huh if it will help Corey get back to normal then ok.'' Laney said as she calmed down a little.

"R-really? I thought you were going to rip my arms off! Ok I go get the Newman's then.'' Kin said as he went to go open the Groj door, but what he saw he couldn't believe.

"Hello Riffin." Little Carrie said threw gritted teeth.

**To Be Continued...**

**Uh oh, that's the reason why you never say or even think the words nothing else can go wrong. So ya I was really tired when I was writing this chapter and I was about to not write it, but I knew that I needed to write the next chapter so ya. I hope you guys liked the chapter. Also I got the idea for the ending by a few different people requesting it. You know who you were so ya. So review or PM me to tell me what you thought of the chapter. It always makes me want to write the next chapter faster. Also I'm so mean to Little Corey and Laney in this fan fiction! Oh we'll my fan fictions will always end with happy endings so ya. So until next time.**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she finished the chapter.)  
"Why do you have to torture us!" Little Corey said to me as I finished up the chapter.**

**"Oh it's not torture. Besides you know that there's going to be a happy ending!" I said to Little Corey with a giant smile.**

**"Ok I guess it's ok then... for know." Little Corey said as he went back to the Groj.**

**"So wait, your going to leave us here with them unit; the next chapter!" Little Carrie said as she pointed to Grojband.**

**"Ya I am now shut up before I do something before you regret saying that!" I said to Little Carrie as she got quiet and left.**

**"Ok so now this is really the end of the chapter! So, Thanks for coming out everyone! ( I said as I finished the chapter for sure this time!)**


	8. Tag Your It!

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! So, a lot of you guys requested for this to happen in my fan fiction so I decided to write it. So I'm not going to make you guys wait any longer. Onto the fan fiction!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Grojband!**

"Hello Riffin." Little Carrie said through gritted teeth.

"Wait how did you know that I was going to come and talk to you guys?" Kin said dumbfounded.

"We're psychic!" Konnie said with a smirk.

"No we actually came here because I need help with rebuilding my Time Machine." Kim said to Kin.

"I need help rebuilding my Time Machine too." Kin said as he walked up to Kin.

"If you lay one hand on her you will wish that you never would have created that machine." Lenny said as he bawled up his fist.

"I already do. Whoa like total deja vu!" Kin and Kim said at the same time.

"Wow ok, come on Core. Lets go hang out in your living room." Laney said as she motioned for Little Corey to follow her.

"Hey what about us!" Little Carrie said as she motioned to the rest of the Newman's.

"Ugh fine you can come with us." Laney said with a groan.

"Nah I just want to hang out in here with Kon I guess." Konnie said as she sat down on the couch next to Kon as he was stuffing his face with cheese.

"Sure I don't care. Want to play some video games?" Kon asked as he stopped eating the cheese.

"Sure I Love playing video games!" Konnie said as she prepped herself and grabbed a controller.

"We'll those two are going to be occupied for a while." Laney said as she walked into Corey's living room and sat down on the couch.

"Ok how about we have a truce, at least until Kin and Kim are done fixing there Time Machine's." Laney said hoping that Little Carrie and Lenny would agree.

"Sure but, if you guys pull something you will pay!" Little Carrie said with a devious smile on her face.

"Deal." Little Corey said as he walked over to Little Carrie and shook her hand.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Little Corey asked as he tried to think of something to do.

"We'll there's not very much that we can do now since we have these little tiny hands." Little Carrie said as she looked down at her hands.

"Do you guys want to play tag or hide n seek?" Laney asked as she walked over to Little Corey and Little Carrie.

"Sure. Tag your it!" Little Corey said as he tagged Laney and ran upstairs.

"Hey no far!" Laney said as she chased after Little Corey.

"All's far in love and war!" Little Corey yelled as he ran upstairs to his bed room.

"Wait... love?" Laney said as she ran upstairs to Corey's room.

**After the Game of Tag Transition!**

"Now that was a fun game of tag!" Lenny said completely out of breath from running around Corey's house for half an hour.

"You know it was!" Little Corey yelled with still a lot of energy bottled up inside of him.

"How do you still have energy after playing tag for half an hour?" Lenny asked Little Corey.

"One I'm five-years-old. Two I had a giant ice cream sundae like two hours ago. Three I'm already always super hyper active!" Little Corey said to Lenny.

"Ok I guess that makes more sense..." Lenny said to Little Corey.

"Oh who cares. Hey do you guys want to play a board game?" Little Corey asked as he motioned to a stack of board games.

"Sure. But which one should we play?" Little Carrie said as she walked up to the stack of board games.

**Back to the Groj with Kin and Kim Transition!**

"So where do you think we messed up with the Time Machines?" Kim asked Kin as they looked at the blueprints for the machines.

"I don't know, but we need to figure out what we did wrong soon or something might go terribly wrong!" Kin said to Kim.

"Oh don't be such a worry-wart! Nothing is going to...!" Kim was trying to say something to Kin before he cut her off.

"Don't say those words. Something always goes wrong after someone thinks or say them!" Kin said to Kim.

"Fine I won't say those words." Kim said as she went back to looking at the blue prints.

"Nothing is going to go wrong!" Kim shouted as she smirked at Kin.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kin said in slow motion as he dropped down to the ground on his knees.

"Oh just stop that now!" Kim said as she rolled her eyes at Kin and went back to looking at the blue prints.

"You do not know what you have just done!" Kin said as he looked at Kim with fear in his eyes.

"I do not stop with that and come help me with this!" Kim said to Kin.

"Fine but it's going to be all your fault if something goes wrong!" Kin said to Kim.

"Whatever." Kim said as she rolled her eyes and went back to staring at the blueprints.

**Back to the Living Room Transition!**

"So why do we just play Candy Land. You guys are to young to play the other games after all." Laney said as she grabbed Candy Land. (Don't own!)

"No far! I hate Candy Land! That game is just so stupid now!" Little Carrie said to Laney.

"But she is right. This is basically the only game that we can play. Unless you want to play a math game." Little Corey said as he pointed to a really stupid looking math board game that looked like it hasn't been touched in years.

"Fine. Let's just play Candy Land." Little Carrie said as she sat down on the carpet.

**To Be Continued...**

**So how was that guys? Also I can't wait for the next chapter. It is going to be crazy! So until next time...**

**"Thanks for coming out everyone!" (CoreyxLaneyForever said as she finished the chapter!**


End file.
